Software vendors may deploy services on servers connected to a network, such as, for example, the Internet, or other networks. When the services are provided on the Internet, the services may be called web services. Third parties may use the deployed services by accessing the servers. If a server, which provides a particular service, is not operational, then the particular service is not available and a software vendor who provides the particular service may appear to be unreliable.
Services, such as, for example, publicly-provided web services, may be attacked by hackers. One type of attack that hackers may employ includes the use of botnets (multiple processing devices working in tandem, typically, with a malicious purpose) to overload and effectively, disable a server. Such an attack is called a Denial of Service (DoS) attack.